


Their own ghosts

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They save others but ignore their own ghosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-don't sue me
> 
> Reviews are my lifeblood

For people who’s entire lives are about saving others, the Winchester brothers are in desperate need of their own saving.

 

They kill a vampire, saving a young family. Ignore the way Dean dies a little inside when Sam receives an almost fatale bite in the process. 

 

They save a group of teenagers from a poltergeist at their school but Sam doesn’t sleep for a week because of nightmares.

 

They live with ghosts and nightmares as commonplace as lunch and dinner for normal families. But they ignore them in favoring of saving the rest of the world.

 

They ignore the way their heart aches when they save a child from a werewolf and his mother hugs him tightly to her chest. They ignore the way their stomachs clench when they see a family mourning their house that burnt down due to a possessed man. 

 

They ignore the anguish of losing their father. 

 

They ignore the pain of never having a mother. 

 

They ignore the bitterness of knowing their love will condemn them. 

 

They move from small town to big city, country to desert, losing more and more of themselves after each hunt. Even after each cut and bruise has healed…they’re still left with their own demons.


End file.
